


Loki Takes His Medicine!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Odin, Healers, Helpful Volstagg, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Salve, Sweet little Loki, Swords, Teen Thor, Worried Frigga, bare bottoms, cute bare bottoms, nedicine, parental disciplinary spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Seven year old Loki breaks the rules and learns why his parents must spank him.  Stern but gentle Odin, Loving Frigga, Cute teen Thor, adorable little Loki and two small bottoms spanked repeatedly!





	Loki Takes His Medicine!

Thirteen year old Thor Odinson stormed through the corridors of the palace, fists clenched. He ran directly into his instructor, Volstagg. “Woah there, young warrior!” The big man said, stopping the boy in his tracks. “What vexes you so?”   
“My special training sword, the one father gave me for my birthday is missing!” The boy’s face was red with rage.   
“Hmmm. Have you thought to look for your little brother? I predict that if you find him, you will find the sword.” Thor’s face took on the determined look of his father, making Volstagg boom with laughter.   
In the garden, Seven year old Loki held the child sized sword in his small hand, thrusting and parrying at imaginary enemies. He had found his big brother’s armour and sword and was wearing the armour, which was comically too big for him and brandishing a weapon he knew full well he was not allowed to have. Thor, knowing Loki’s penchant for playing in the gardens, rounded a hedge and discovered his little brother in mid thrust.   
“LOKI!” The boy roared. “Give my sword and armour back!” Loki’s eyes grew wide and his expression was one of fearful surprise. He dropped the sword on the ground and turned to run, but ran instead directly into his mother’s skirt!   
“What is this?” Frigga asked, skewering her youngest child with a sharp look.   
“He took my armour and sword, mother! He is not allowed to have weapons yet!” Thor informed her, his jaw set. Loki looked up at his mother’s face and knew immediately that he was for it!   
“Well young man?” Frigga said, holding Loki’s pipestem arm in one hand to prevent him bolting. The child immediately began to cry. “I thought so. Come along.” She grasped his hand and walked the boy away to the palace, leaving Thor feeling a mixture of angry vengefulness and pity for his little brother. He knew Loki was in for a royal hiding!   
Frigga opened the door to Loki’s bed chamber and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her tiny son across her knees. Loki was breathless from keeping up with her strides on the way there and crying about the upcoming discipline.   
“That was a very naughty thing to do, Little One.” Frigga scolded. “Mama is going to spank your little tail and you are confined to this room for the rest of the day!” The threat and the grounding increased Loki’s tears. Frigga pulled his tiny leggings down, revealing his pale, round and very adorable little bottom. The sight of it was so cute and charming she nearly lost her resolve. She began to spank the boy’s little behind crisply. She wanted this lesson to stick. Loki arched his spine at the ferocious sting and bawled loudly.   
“OW! MAMA! WAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!” The sound of the spanking was like fireworks in the room. Frigga smacked the squirming little bottom quickly, not allowing the sting from one swat to die down before administering another one. She worked on his little sit spots, using a measure more strength. Loki squalled at the top of his lungs! Before long, his little bottom was a bright pink and very sore looking. Loki’s cries sounded strangely reminiscent of his cries when he was a baby. The sound of it touched Frigga’s heart and she stilled her hand. Loki was still squalling and kicking his little legs. The sting on his bottom was so bad he could not stop crying.   
Frigga picked her baby up and held him against her shoulder, rubbing the burning little cheeks tenderly. The child bawled for a solid ten minutes, reaching behind him to tug at the blistered skin on his little behind.   
“Mama does not want you playing with swords! It is very dangerous! You’re just a baby my darling. No more swords until you get old enough to train, understand?” Loki was crying so hard he was unable to catch his breath to answer. Frigga reached down and took about half the pain away. The child immediately relaxed and his tears slowed.   
“I…wuh…won’t mama!” He replied, coughing and stuttering. He was hitching his breath so badly Frigga was concerned for him. She stood up, holding him and cooing in his ear, his pink little bottom still exposed to the cool room air. She walked into the bathing chamber and wet a flannel with cool water and placed it on his poor, sore little tail. His tears slowed as the coolness of the flannel soothed him and he lay his little head on her chest, sighing shakily.   
“Mama loves Loki. That’s my good boy. Yes…such a good baby for mama.” She soaked the flannel in more cool water, surprised at how warm it became so quickly. Loki literally cooed with she applied it to his little cheeks. “There my darling. Does that feel better? Mama will get you some salve.” Frigga righted his little leggings and walked down to the healers. Rin smiled at him and held her arms out. Frigga put the child into the old woman’s arms and she hugged him, rubbing his back.   
“Poor little prince. Rin has something to make the hurt go away.” She reached down and picked up a small cup full of a red liquid. “Drink this, sweetling.” Loki obediently took the cup and drank the contents, licking his lips. “It tastes of cherry.” The old woman told Frigga, who smiled. “Let’s have some salve on that little bottom, alright?” Loki nodded and Rin kissed his cute little face. She lay him face down on a table and peeled his leggings down, hissing at the red flesh. “There, there my sweet little prince.” Rin opened a jar of salve and carefully applied it to the delicate little cheeks. Loki squirmed at first, then sighed and relaxed. By the time she had finished the child was asleep.   
“Was that a sedative you gave him?” Frigga asked.   
“No, it was a mild pain reliever. Spankings exhaust small children. They are painful and stressful for them. That’s why I hate them so much.” The elderly healer bored straight into Frigga’s eyes. “Your son is a baby. He doesn’t understand anything. When you spank him he only knows you are bigger than him and you can hurt him.” Frigga thought about this and the realization cut deep into her heart. “Spanking is for older children who can understand why you do it.”   
“Thank you, Rin. I will take your counsel.” Frigga breathed as she picked Loki up and carried him back to his room. As if she needed another reminder of Loki’s babyhood, as she lay him down he fussed and squirmed, shoving his thumb in his mouth. Hot tears sprang to her eyes and she reached down, healing his little bottom completely. Frigga peeled his leggings down to find a pale, round, perfect little tail. She reached down and smoothed her hand over the perfect, soft skin. Loki sighed and clucked behind his thumb adorably. Frigga rubbed the little bottom gently until he stilled.   
“No more spankings for you my baby.” She said softly before she left him to sleep. 

* * * *

“Have you taken leave of your senses?” Odin asked, spearing Frigga with his steel blue eye. “How do you propose to control his behaviour?”   
“I do not know. I only know that he is just a baby. He doesn’t know right from wrong yet!” Frigga said forcefully. The All Father was beginning to realize that this would be an unwinable argument.   
“Bring him to me.” Odin ordered. Frigga swept out of the room to fetch the child. When she arrived at his room he was nowhere to be found. Frigga scrambled to find him, hoping against hope that he was not into more mischief. She saw Volstagg coming down the corridor and corralled him.   
“Volstagg! Can you please help me find prince Loki?” She asked frantically.   
“You don’t need me my queen. He is in the nursery! I saw him there when I passed by.” Frigga pecked the huge man on the cheek and he smiled as she flew down the hallway toward her child.   
When she arrived at the nursery, Loki was sitting with another child his age, building block castles. Frigga smiled and picked him up, cuddling him warmly.   
“I made a palace mama!” The boy said, pointing at the disorganized pile of blocks on the floor.   
“I see that! It’s lovely darling. Let’s go tell papa about it.” Loki smiled up at her and encircled her neck with his little arms as she carried him to the throne room. “PAPA!” Loki yelled as they came through the doors. “I made a palace!” He squirmed and Frigga sat him on his feet. Loki flew up the dais to his father and climbed him, smiling ear to ear. Odin laughed and bounced him on his knee, making him giggle adorably. “I made a palace papa!” He repeated.   
“Clever boy!” Odin purred, kissing his small son’s cute face. “Can papa ask you a few questions since you are so clever?” Loki grinned and nodded amiably. Odin turned the boy’s head to him and locked eyes with him. “Listen to papa, alright?”   
“Yes papa.” Loki said, settling down.   
“Do you know the difference between right and wrong?” Loki frowned, thinking about this for a moment. He smiled suddenly and replied.   
“Yes papa.”   
“Tell papa what the difference is.”   
“Right is being a good boy. Wrong is being a bad boy.”   
“Such a clever boy! And what happens to bad boys?”  
“They get a spanking!” Loki blurted, smiling. Odin kissed his face and sat him down, giving his little bottom a pat to scoot him along. He came down the steps and flew into his mother’s arms.   
“He doesn’t seem traumatized to me.” Odin observed.   
“Wait just a minute!” Frigga said tersely. “Loki darling, how does it feel to get a spanking?” Loki looked at her, frowning at first, then he smiled.   
“It stings, mama.” He said matter of factly.   
“Does it frighten you?”   
“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“Cause it’s you or papa spanking me.”   
“Loki,” Odin began. “Do you realize we only spank you because we love you?”   
“Yes papa. That’s why I’m not scared.”   
“You know we wouldn’t really harm you, right son?” Odin said.   
“Yes papa. I’m hungry.” Loki said suddenly, making Odin chuckle.   
“My wife, it sounds to me that spanking makes our son hungry more than anything else.” He smiled wryly. Frigga sighed, relaxing finally. She could see the truth of it.   
“I think I may have spanked him too hard today.” She looked to her son who had found a small toy and was pushing it around the marble floor, oblivious to his parent’s conversation. 

* * * *

Frigga cornered Thor later that day, asking him some pointed questions about the parental discipline scheme. “Darling, do you feel that mama or papa spank you too hard?” Thor looked at his mother, frowning. He was unsure if this was the run up to an unannounced bottom warming.   
“I…I…”   
“Don’t worry my darling, Mama isn’t going to punish you. I just want your opinion.”   
“Oh. I don’t like spankings mama, but I don’t think you spank me too hard.” He answered carefully.   
“That’s all I wanted to know.” Frigga said, smiling. She kissed her elder son on the forehead and left, leaving Thor curious as to what had brought this peculiar line of questioning on.   
Thor waited for the evening meal to speak to Loki. The younger boy was less than friendly with him, having gotten him in trouble earlier, but Thor pressed him anyway, He reasoned that something was going on with his parents relating to discipline and he and his brother must stick together. He caught up with Loki outside the Dining Hall door.   
“Loki! Have mother and father spoken to you about anything today?” Loki glared at him, trying to walk past him without comment. “Loki! I’m sorry I got you in trouble. Listen, we have to stick together. They’re planning something and our bottoms are involved!”   
“What are you talking about?” Loki hissed.   
“A while ago, mother asked me if she and father spank me too hard.”   
“So?” They asked me that too.” Loki said.   
“So what if they’re planning to do something even worse to us!”  
Loki frowned at this, thinking about it.   
“What can we do about it?” Loki said, still frowning at his big brother.   
“I don’t know. But I do know we can’t afford to be angry with one another.” Thor looked at Loki, his expression anxious. Finally Loki relaxed and smiled wryly.   
“Well, I guess so. I did put dog poo in your boots.” Loki strolled past his brother and into the Dining hall, leaving his brother palming his face.   
“I suppose I had that coming.” Thor whispered, going in after Loki. 

* * * *

In an act completely out of character for Thor, he decided to test the waters with his parents. Nothing too bold at first. He decided to stay out half an hour past his curfew. Odin had been slightly angry but referred Thor to his mother for discipline. Frigga had been strangely merciful. She spanked him, but it was a very light punishment and no scolding at all! The second time he did it things were a bit more serious.   
“Thor, you are only thirteen years old. You must be home and ready for bed time by nine O’clock. You have been disciplined for this once already this week. Why do you continue to disobey?” Odin asked.   
“I think I’m big enough to decide my own bed time!” Thor said a bit too forcefully.   
“I disagree.” Odin replied. He lay Thor over his knees and tugged his leggings down. Thor squinched his eyes shut as his father applied twenty brisk spanks to his little bottom. Thor tried to be stoic but his father’s palm stung his little behind so badly he always ended up crying.   
“I’m sorry papa!” He bawled as The All Father cuddled him, rubbing his sore cheeks tenderly.   
“What has gotten into you, my son?” Odin asked.   
“You asked us those questions about spanking. I thought…I thought you might be trying something new…” Odin looked down at him quizzically, shaking his head.   
“Silly boy. Now you know.” He picked Thor up and sat him on his feet. “Go and warn your brother before he decides to test the waters.”   
Thor found Loki playing with his soldiers by the Koi pond. “Loki, I was wrong.”  
“About what?” Loki asked, not taking his eyes off his toys.   
“About our parents and their plans to keep on spanking us.” Loki looked up at his brother and shook his head.   
“I could have told you that.”   
“I performed an experiment.” Thor said.  
“What kind of experiment?” Loki asked, making a machine gun sound as he used his magic to make the small characters fall back as though shot.   
“I stayed out later than my curfew…twice.”   
“Well? What happened?” Loki asked, looking up at his brother.  
“I got a spanking.” Loki shook his head again.   
“Oaf.” He replied, sounding much older than seven. “I know how to get out of a spanking.”  
“You do?”   
“Yes. Just make yourself as cute as you can.” Thor looked at his little brother, his mouth open in shock!   
“You little devil!” He exclaimed.   
“Except you’re getting too old to be cute.” Loki said nonchalantly.   
“I ought to spank you myself.” Thor said, frowning and smiling at the same time.   
“You did it too when you were little.” Loki replied.   
“No I didn’t!” Thor riposted, outraged at the idea of it.   
“Did what?” Odin asked. Both boys jumped and looked behind them to find their father towering over them. Thor and Loki looked at one another and then at their father, sheepishly.   
“Nothing sir.” Thor replied meekly.   
“We hate spankings!” Loki interjected suddenly abandoning his toys. Odin smiled down at his brave, candid little son.   
“Let us talk then and maybe I can help you understand.” Odin walked the boys to a bench and sat down, placing Thor and Loki on either side of him. They boys listened attentively to their father as he spoke. “You must think of it like this: When you are ill, what do your parents do?”   
“Take us to the healers.” Thor offered.   
“That’s right. And what do the Healers do about it?”   
“They give us medicine.” Loki replied.   
“Right again!” Odin said, smiling. “When you are naughty, it’s like a sickness. The medicine you must take is a spanking. Your mother and I hate to spank you. We love our sons, your bottoms included. We only want to make you feel good. When you are naughty you must be punished to make you better boys. The best way to accomplish this is to make your little bottoms sting. It is unpleasant but you must understand that we love you and our job is to keep you safe and give you limits to your behaviour. When we spank you, try to understand it’s medicine and you must take it to get better. Understand?” Both boys nodded and Odin smiled down at them. “My clever boys!” 

* * * *

A week later, Loki found himself coming to his father for a spanking. Odin smiled down at him as he bravely presented himself for discipline.  
“Come my son. Let us get this over with.” Loki mounted the dais and climbed onto his father’s lap.   
“I’m ready to take my medicine papa.” The tiny child said. The All Father gathered him into his arms. As Loki lay over his lap, his bare little bottom turning pink and stinging fiercely, Loki did not cry. He knew he must take the spanking for his own good. Odin’s chest swelled with pride and he knew his little boy was going to grow into a good man.


End file.
